Once forgotten, yet remember
by Loftywater
Summary: Makino Tsukushi in a desperate act to escape a terrible arranged marriage runs into Domyouji Tsukasa, her first love a man who she had tried to leave and forget, with nowhere to go and no one to turn to. CHPT 2 UPDATED! R&R!
1. Turning away

**A/N** I have been reading a lot of hana yori dang fanfics, and I decided to write a fanfic too i thought of the story plot and thought it would be interesting to write about so here it is.

**Summary:** Makino Tsukushi in a desperate act to escape a terrible arranged marriage runs into Domyouji Tsukasa, her first love; a man who she had tried to leave and forget, with nowhere to go and no one to turn to. Tsukushi accepts Tsukasa's help and falls once again in love with him. Little did she know of the dangers that await her in the mist of wonderful life? Tsukushi's ex-fiancée tracks her down to seal the deal with blackmailed and troublesome. How will Tsukasa and Tsukushi survive all this and still love each other?

* * *

**Once forgotten, yet remember**

**-**

_Chapter One: Turning away_

_-_

Tsukushi stares angrily at the note that she held hand, her other hand in a tight fist. "Papa, how could you?" Tsukushi shriek her eyes looking directly at him. "Tsukushi, please understand why papa did this" Mama pled hoping to calm Tsukushi down. Poor Susumu hides out in his small isolated room, but still watching the excitement outside his room. "Ok, fine, explain Papa please explain why you did this" Tsukushi calmly replied. "Tsukushi, we are at the end of our debt. I had nowhere else to turn and didn't know what to do. If we didn't pay them back they would surely kill us all" Papa cried. "But why? Why a marriage, and with some stranger no less, I'm not ready for this" Tsukuski storms off to her room shutting out her parents and the rest of the world. Papa and Mama were left to figure out what else to do, if they did not agree to marry off Tsukushi to that man's son. Than he would surely make sure that they were face with a horror able death. "Mama, what can we do now?" Papa quietly asks. "Don't ask me, you got us into this mess with your gambling" Mama sobbed.

Falling down on the side of her bed, she sobbed slowly her thoughts drifting off to a certain someone. He never left her mind, no matter how much she tried. She tried so long ago to forget him, to escape him and never to cry over him again. Yet, a part of her could never realize that.

"_Tsukasa, where are you now? You probably forgot all about me. I was nothing but a no good commoner, someone who was not worth your time. Nevertheless you loved me, and in return I loved you too. I'm sorry I turned my back on you and left you when you needed m most. This pain and scar within me is killing me like a thousand knives. Some ruthless and aching words I spoke to you, still echoes within my mind which never once left me."_

_-_

_**...Three years ago…**_

_-_

_Tsukushi finished packing the rest of her clothes and belongings closing the last of her luggage. This was never supposed to be, I shouldn't have given it any hope. If I had not dream and let my dreams get the better of me things would never turn this way. Oh, Tsukasa, please forgive me and forget me, I'm sorry for all I've caused you. Wiping the fallen tear drops off her pale face, foolish tears you were never suppose to fall._

" _Tsukasa, I love you so much but I have to let you go" Tsukushi quietly whispers placing down the letter she had written earlier but had been hidden it away from him, not knowing sure when her time will come. _

_Staring stupidly around the apartment she once shares with him, wonderful and sweet everlasting memories come rushing back to her. The bed that they had shared, the bathroom they had fought over. And that kitchen where she cooked her first meal for him, a meal that even though was awful he kept saying was great because she had made it. "Why am I still thinking this way? This was stupid! Everything I did was stupid" she cried. _

_To her surprise the front door slammed open and a familiar figure came into view. _

"_Tsukushi, where do you think your going?" Tsukasa came into view. Shock to see him home so early she stammer at what to say. "Tsukasa, what are you doing back so early?" _

"_Damn it, just answer my question, are you leaving me? Is it because of my mother?" Tsukushi accuses reaching for her hand. "Stop it! Tsukasa, just please stop" Tsukushi cries breaking away from him. _

"_I- I tried, I really did. I wanted to be there for you. And to always be by your side and not care about anyone else. I love you so much and leaving you is just killing me. But I have to! You know as well as I do, we can't keep this up much longer. You mother, she knows about us" Tsukushi explains staring down at the floor trying hard to hold back her silly tears. _

_Tsukasa said nothing and stepped forward to embrace her, neither said a word. The silence of the clock on the wall slowly strike eight pm making a loud dong, yet no sound were made from them Tsukushi took a deep breath slowly trying to capture this moment, a moment that was not suppose to be. Finally, Tsukushi spoke up "Tsukasa, I need to go now. Please forget about me and marry that girl" _

"_What? Forget about you, how can u even say that? You know that I would never let you go and let you leave like that. And that marriage thing is that stupid woman's idea, not mine. I have no plan to marry that bitch she tells me to. I only want you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you" Tsukasa explains quickly still holding tightly onto her. _

_Tsukushi pushed Tsukasa away and picked up her luggage heading pass him for the door. "Once you step out that door, you can never return. And I'll never forgive you. If I can love you so much than I hate you that much", Tsukasa spoke seriously not turning to look at her._

"_I'm sorry, I love you" Tsukushi spoke softly letting a tear drop, without a thought she turned back and pressed her lip quickly onto Tsukasa once warm lips, now felt cold and icy towards her, "Forget about me" she whisper into his ear and left him like that._

Tsukushi unwillingly got up and wipe the last of her tears reaching to open her door, yet she hesitates. Was this really the only choice she has left? Somehow she was still holding on that hope that Tsukasa would come for her and tell her that he still loved her and his mother could do nothing to stop them. But that was three years ago, any hope she could want was slowly dying. He really meant it when he said he could hate her that much. Maybe she should just go along with this marriage and start a new life and help the family out.

"I'm sorry; I was not being reasonable Papa" Tsukushi spoke up causing her parents to look her way. "I'll marry him, if it means we'll be out of debt" Tsukushi sadly agrees. Mama quickly jolted up and hugged her daughter tears of joy and sadness storming its way down. "Thank you Tsukushi!" she cried happily.

-

… **_Present time… Domyouji Mansion_**

-

Tsukasa threw the towel which he used to dry his curly hair onto the bed and fell on its soft cushion. He closed his eyes leisurely, finally a moment of peace. Away from all that work, all those suck ups and most importantly that bitch _"his wife"_. He didn't want to marry her, but he was at the state of mind that he wasn't even himself. He only married her, but he never loved her, in these three years he never even stepped into her room or even went into bed with her. The thought of being with that woman was sickening him. It was more as a title as than to whom he loves. "Tsukushi, why do I still feel so alone?" he said quietly.

"Get up and get dress now" a voice snapped from the doorway. Tsukasa snapped away from his thoughts and looked toward the door. It was her, what was she doing at his end of the wing? "How many times have I told you to knock before you enter Sakurako?" Tsukasa bitterly snapped. "I'm sorry dear husband; I missed you so much that I forgot about that" Sakurako laughed walking toward him leaning down closely to his lips and smiled slyly. "Oh my, look at you thinking that I would kiss you" she cried throwing her head back and walked away. "By the way, stop thinking about that poor bitch, I am your wife now. She was nothing but your play toy" Sakurako mocked. Tsukasa was at the end pf his patience he was ready to get up and beat the hell out of her for speaking about Tsukushi that way.

Tsukasa needed to clear his mind, he got up and head toward his closet and found an outfit to wear. He headed downstairs, not wanting anyone to see him leave. Getting into his car, he backed out quickly making a loud shriek. Once in a while his eyes would shift onto the street as happy couples walked by, remembering once he and Tsukushi were like that so happy and full of love for each other. Out of the corner of his eye he could have swore he saw a figure like Tsukushi waling across the street. She looked quite different yet the same, her once short hair were now long and she looked more slender and mature. No doubt in his mind she was Tsukushi he watches as she made her way into a store minutes later leaving with another man.

"Tsukushi… have you moved on?" Tsukasa sadly whisper watching her walk down the street not sure if he should call out to her.

* * *

**A/N** ok that was written in an hour! Yes I did it in an hour not to bad if I could say so my self, ha-ha this chapter is mostly just mushy lovey things between things. Hope you enjoy this chapter, so is Tsukushi going along with this marriage? And what is Tsukasa doing? not trying to get her back? Find out next chapter thanks for reading. _Loftywater_ out until next chapter! 


	2. Seeing you, again

_A/N: So I've written the second chapter to this story and thank you all for the comments. I'm sorry if there were any grammar mistakes and what not. But anyways this chapter will deal with Tsukushi seeing Tsukasa intentionally and runs away from him. Tsukushi still not sure she wants to marry a total stranger, does the final act of leaving home without telling anyone. With nowhere to go and no one to turn to, where can Tsukushi go? Find out in this chapter._

* * *

**Once forgotten, yet remember**

**-**

_Chapter Two: Seeing you, again_

_-_

Tsukushi sat with one hand on her cheek and her mind started to wander off into the distance as Kazuya Aoike, the son of the loan shark he father had borrow money from, was talking mostly to himself. Apparently he was really fond of the idea they were to be married. But the whole idea was still bogus to her. They had stopped at a nice coffee shop called "Cocoa Java" for a drink. Kazuya decided it was a warm day so they sat outside; the store was pretty decent looking with a calming looking and jazz music playing many of the seats were empty with one person here and there. She stared blankly at the cup of coffee which she barely drank it was starting to look like mud almost, she push it aside and then looked back out on the street.

"Tsukushi?" Kazuya asked looking at her. "Did you hear what I said?" he asked looking intently at her. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" Tsukushi answers. Kazuya gave a short laugh and made a slow grab across the table for her hand, but Tsukushi quickly shot back. "Sorry" she muttered.

"You know, I've liked you for a while now. I'm glad were going to be marry soon" Kazuya smiled warmly. Tsukushi gave a weak smile and almost slouched down on the seat.

They said their farewells, and Kazuya took a daring attempt and kissed her on the cheek before Tsukushi could react, he smiled and walked back to his car. Tsukushi smiled faintly and headed down the street. What was she suppose to say? She just met the guy, he seems nice and all but not the guy she would want to spend the rest of her life with. He was trying too hard in trying to impress her. A man with dirty looking clothes "accidentally" bump into her and muttered a sorry and hurried down the streets. Tsukushi shot him a look and didn't give much thought to it.

As she got closer to the bus stop she reached into her pocket for her wallet to get some change, realizing that it wasn't there. "What the hell!?" she cried, turning around thinking she might have dropped it.

"That dirty bastard! He bumps into me back there, he must have taken it" she shouted, drawing attention to herself. Running as fast as she could, she head back down the street. And there it was her wallet, just on the ground all open up. She reached for it knowing that all money and IDs in it would be gone, but to her surprise all he IDs was still in it just the money missing. "Ahh asshole, how am I supposed to get home now?" she manages to wheeze out, suddenly a hand reaches out and touch her shoulder.

Tsukushi flung around to see that familiar face from three years ago. No words came out from her mouth, for once she was speechless. "Makino" Tsukasa spoke almost in soft voice. She stared at him not sure what to say, he still looks the same his hair was a bit longer and was straighten out. Those same eyes and that same hand touching her shoulder, but with a ring on!

With all the strength she had left in her legs she broke free from him and ran. She could still hear her name being called by Tsukasa but it was slowing fading, because he was not chasing after her. No longer running after her and tracking her down, he was different now. One thing for sure he was now married. Her legs stop and she just collapse right on the street and just sat there and cried. It was truly all gone now; even if he did find her nothing was going to change he was married to someone just like she would be soon.

"Tsukasa, why did we have to meet again?" Tsukushi sobbed quietly, it was getting darker by now, she didn't really care about the strangers walking by and staring at her. Her cellphone began to ring; she made no effort to pick it up.

Tsukasa was now sitting in his car, just thinking about why he didn't run after her. Why didn't he just hold onto her hand, and why did she just run off like that? It was nice to see her again even for just a moment, that face he long to see was still the same, she barely changed. Still the girl he would always love and long for. He started the engine and the car roar off onto the streets, there was no use in just thinking he had to find her again. He made the stupid mistake of letting her go three years ago and marrying another woman. And not just any woman, a dim-witted bitch who only married him for his title and nothing more. He was a fool a stupid idiot letting his mother get to him and making his decisions.

Tsukushi opened the door to her house, it was pretty late now and her family was all asleep. It took her a while to get home because she had no money for the bus. Her room was still the same as she left it; taking out a suitcase she threw some clothes into it and just cried. "I can't do this; I can't just my parents and Susumu alone with the debt"

"Was my life meant to be like hell? It might as well be" she cried throwing more clothes and other belongings into it. " I don't deserve this, I should be with Tsukasa not with some guy my parents expect me to marry" she shut her suit case close and open her bedroom door she took one step out and stopped, feeling selfish that she was thinking only for herself.

But who would be thinking for her after she married that guy and live a miserable life? She quickly wrote a note for her family explaining why she left, but not where she was going she had no idea herself. Taking some money from the jar that mama had kept in the kitchen behind the sugar jar Tsukushi kept muttering sorry.

Tsukushi gently open the front door and emerge into the night, without looking back she headed forward. Without a single thought in her mind as to where she will go, "I guess I should find a motel to stay at while I decide what to do now" Tsukushi said quietly burying her hands in her pockets. The night was getting cold now, barely enough lights on the streets.

She ran quickly across the streets without looking for on coming car, when all of a suddenly out of the corner came racing down a silver car heading straight for her. Tsukushi stood in horror; her feet were no longer moving _"What's wrong with me, why can't I move?" _and with that she collapsed to the icy cold ground. The car came to a quick stop and the driver got out tending to her. Lifting her off the grounds, he muttered _"Tsukushi" _as he lightly places her in the back seat.

-

_- Old apartment-_

_-_

Tsukushi slowly open her eyelids to the bright morning sun, her bed felt quite comfortable today and she felt like she could just sleep forever. Now with her eyes widely open she stared around the room, this wasn't her room. _"This was their room, what was she doing back here?" _The door opens and a figure came into view that same familiar face was staring at her. "How are you feeling? You gave me quite a scare last night" Tsukasa began moving toward the bed and stood at the end of it.

"I—last night- a car came towards me. I can't remember anything" Tsukushi managed to choke out.

Tsukasa gave a sudden smile and move in to sit down on the edge of the bed, "That was me last night. You fainted so I brought you back here" he answers staring intensely at her.

"Stop looking at me like that" Tsukushi ordered pulling up her cover realizing now that she was pretty much naked unless for the bra and panties. "Ahhh, you pervert!" she pointed at him, "What the hell happened to my clothes?"

"Calm down, it's not like I never seem you naked before. There's not much to see anyways. And about your clothes, they were dirty" Tsukasa respond. "And I, being the gentlemen that I am took them off for you"

"Gentlemen my ass- why the hell are you entering my life now of all these years?" Tsukushi asked, half glad that he found her again. Tsukasa stared at her again and then got up to leave, "Just get some rest, I have to be heading home now. I'll come see you later" and with that he shut the door.

* * *

_A/N: Aiiiiiii ya! I felt like I rush through this chapter and it's just a big mess. I didn't know how I wanted them to meet again so I came up with this lame idea. Overall I feel this chapter is really lame and boring. And you can tell me the truth, I promise the next chapter will be exciting because Tsukasa will reveal his true feelings for Tsukushi and his plans of them being together and all that. But there's also his wife? Hmm what will she do to prevent this?_

_-_

_PS: I've lost my writer's touch, I have like a writer's block now! before when i start writing I would be able to write without stopping now I'm just clueless :(_


End file.
